custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Bronwyn
Bronwyn is the name taken by a Great Being who transferred her consciousness into a Vo-Matoran body to observe the functioning of the Matoran Universe. Bronwyn was native to the Voya Nui. Biography Great Being The Great Beings, the ruling class of Spheres Magna, were renowned for their inventing prowess. Through their dealings with the newfound substance Energized Protodermis as well as their own creations, the Element Lords, the Great Beings eventually realized that their planet was doomed to experience a catastrophic explosion as a result of a civil war. Though they disagreed on how to deal with the impending disaster, they eventually created a giant mechanoid named Mata Nui, who would repair the damage after observing extraterrestrial cultures and returning with the information. During the creation of the robot, the Great Beings created Tren Krom to sustain the universe before the robot was actually powered. To maintain the robot, the Great Beings created a set of diminutive workers known as Matoran. A Great Being announced that he was curious about the robot's inner workings and how Mata Nui would perform his task. He announced to the other Great Beings that he would be going into exile so as to remove suspicions, then transferred his consciousness into the body of a Po-Matoran and entered the robot. The female Great Being was suspicious about Vela's intentions, so she did the same and transferred her consciousness into the body of a Vo-Matoran, and took the alias of "Bronwyn" so she wouldn't be recognized in the Matoran Universe, because some of the earliest creations of the Great Beings might have known their names and she wanted her presence to remain a secret. She then began to observe the workings of the universe. Matoran Bronwyn, like the other Matoran on Voya Nui, was sent to Karzahni for repair, due to a problem with her ability to work. However, Karzahni's poor rebuilding skills resulted in Bronwyn's form being smaller and weaker. To compensate for his failures, Karzahni armed Bronwyn and the other Matoran with weapons, bestowing Bronwyn with a Electro-Dagger. From there, she was sent to a small village near the center of the Southern Continent. She became best friends with an insane Ga-Matoran called Kira. Around 1000 years ago, an earthquake, triggered by the Great Cataclysm, caused that section of the continent to break off. This fragment shot upwards out of the continent's dome and onto the surface of Aqua Magna, creating the island of Voya Nui. Due to the earthquake, Bronwyn was struck by a landslide. In consequence, she suffered amnesia and lost all her memories as a Great Being. Abilities and Traits Like all the Great Beings, Bronwyn had a compulsive need to create and was very enigmatic, always speaking a language peppered with numerous sayings. However, she lost that distinctive language due to the collapse that produced her amnesia. Like all Vo-Matoran, can withstand mild electric shocks, and know instantly if a storm is electric. Her character can be varied according to her mood. When she's in a good mood, she feels very energetic and able to lift the morale of her friends. She also tends to be very friendly, and willing to listen and understand the problems of others, making people feel very comfortable around her. However, when she is moody or very touched by a personal incident, it is very cold, and she will not talk with others. Moreover, and as out of character, she is passionate about creating, because of its nature as Great Being. Despite losing her gift to create with their memories, Bronwyn kept her talent directed towards healing, repairing superficial wounds and even rebuild any damaged bodies. Bronwyn is also able to find solutions to almost everything, but most are too radical and dangerous, which often create negative work by others. Mask and tools Bronwyn wore a powerless Kanohi Niria, and after her rebuilding, she was provided with a Electro-Dagger, that if it is nailed in the target, it can stun him with a huge jolt of electricity. Trivia *The name of "Bronwyn" was inspired in a female character played by Rosemary Forsyth in a movie titled [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_War_Lord The War Lord]. Category:User:Garmagic Category:Garmagic Category:Matoran Category:Vo-Matoran Category:Great Beings